Memories
by Sora Miyara
Summary: Yumi's thought in the last moments of her life. (Don't read it if you haven't seen the episodes yet, spoiler)One-Shot!


Yumi's thoughts in the last moments of her live, with the song 'Memories' of Within Temptation. Contains SPOILER, so if you didn't seen the episodes, better don't read it.

* * *

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind_

Yumi held the watch tightly in her hands. She looked at the man who she loved, Makoto Shishio. He was already over his time limit, but he kept fighting on. Fear was taking control of Yumi's heart from the moment she saw that the fifteen minutes where Shishio was save, were over.

_There's no other way  
I prayed to the gods let him stay_

Yumi knew that, even if she asked, Shishio wouldn't stop fighting. Fighting was like oxygen for him. He loved fighting, he wanted to defeat the Battousai. No, she couldn't stop him. The only thing Yumi could do was pray that he would be okay.

_The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why_

Yumi realised that she never had been so worried before. Like a movie was playing before her eyes, she could see herself and Shishio again. Moments they shared before the fight. The memories gave her hope. Shishio couldn't lose. He just couldn't. The two men ran at each other. Yumi knew what the Battousai was going to do, the Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki. Yumi smiled. She saw that Shishio was able to block the attack. Shishio wanted to attack now…but…something happened. Yumi's heart skipped a beat. It was like the Battousai was pulling Shishio towards him. The Battousai was able to hit Shishio. Shishio flew trough the air, blood coming out of his mouth.

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you here_

It was like time stood still. Where was the strong Shishio? The one who couldn't be defeated? Shishio always told Yumi, she didn't have to worry. There was no way he could lose from the Battousai. But there he was, hitting the ground. Yumi wished that Shishio never had begun this fight, that he was okay. She wished, that he was be her, next to her, save.

_All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

A few minutes ago, he kissed her. A few minutes ago, he was fine. Now, Shishio was trying to hold the pain back. Yumi could feel the fear in her heart, becoming bigger and bigger. She held the watch firmly, looking at how Shishio was trying to stand up again.

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life_

He couldn't. Shishio couldn't stand up. She saw it, the pain that was taking over his body. Shishio was too far over his limits. He dropped his katana, he threw up. Shishio started to scream, scratching his body furiously. Yumi could only watch. The man she loved, was dying before her eyes.

_I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're ok_

Yumi hoped with all her heart, that Shishio would stop screaming and stand up. That he would be okay. But the moment didn't came. Something snapped in her, and she dropped the watch, running at Shishio.

_Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go on_

She loved him. With all her heart Yumi loved Shishio. She stopped between the Battousai and Shishio. Yumi didn't care if she would look weak in Shishio's eyes, she just wanted to make sure that he didn't have to have more pain. Yumi spread her arms before Shishio protectively.

"Stop! Going any further is useless! Because of the burns all over his body, Shishio-sama is already unable to fight for more than fifteen minutes at a time. He's gone over his limit! You've done enough, haven't you? Don't put Shishio-sama through any more pain. I beg you! Please stop!"

Yumi saw the Battousai lowering his sword and then she heard someone. It was Shishio.

"You're to soft Battousai! The fight isn't over yet!"

The next thing that Yumi felt, was something going trough her back, trough her heart, trough her clothes. It was Shishio's katana.

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile_

Yumi heard the Battousai gasp when Shishio hit him. Shishio hit the Battousai, piercing his sword trough her. With a powerful pull, Shishio pulled the sword out of the Battousai and out of Yumi. Because of the shock, Yumi's hair fell free on her shoulders. She fell backwards, but was caught up gently by Shishio. She could hear the Battousai.

"Shishio Makoto…you would go so far to win…you betray the ones who love you."

"Betray her…?"

Shishio slowly brought his hand to Yumi's chin.

"Maybe from your point of view. But I understand her better then anyone else and she understands me better then anyone else."

He gently raised Yumi's face. To everyone's disbelief, she was smiling.

"I'm so happy. This is the first battle that I was of any use. And, I was able to be of use in Shishio-sama's most important battle. I was always jealous of Sojiro and Kamatari. For Shishio-sama, fighting is everything, yet all I could do was take care of his burns. I was always frustrated and irritated. But now, it's different."

Yumi felt that she was dying. She lay her hand in Shishio's.

"Win. Please win, Shishio-sama. I will be waiting for you. Waiting. One step ahead of you in hell."

_All the memories I hold dear  
Darling, you know I will love you  
until the end of time_

* * *

So that was it then, I suddenly just felt the urge to write this. I hope you liked it! 


End file.
